Rainy Daze
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sharon and Andy have just spent a week working long hours on a case. Now that they have the rest of the weekend off to do what they please, what will Sharon and Andy get up to? Especially when they wake up later that morning to find that they're alone and it's raining outside. Pure Shandy fluff!


A/N: So, the other day, it got a bit rainy & gloomy and Fall-like where I live and I was in the mood to write some Shandy and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Rainy Daze**

Sharon and Andy had wrapped up a case late the previous evening. Given all the hours of overtime that the team had put in over the last week trying to solve the case and get another murderer off the streets of Los Angeles, Assistant Chief Mason had given them all the rest of the weekend off.

Sharon and Andy had gotten home sometime after 2am and soon after fell into bed for some much needed rest. It wasn't until almost 10 am that Andy woke up to find Sharon's side of the bed empty. He rubbed the remnants of sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed to stretch for a moment before getting up and throwing his green terry robe on over his t-shirt and boxers.

As he quickly secured his robe closed, he walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen in search of Sharon. The scent of coffee greeted him and he made a pit stop in the kitchen to grab a mug of the warm liquid before making his way towards the French door he'd noticed was open when he'd entered the kitchen.

Once Andy stepped through the open door, he was greeted by the sight of his wife in her own robe and slippers as she sat in one of the patio love seats with a mug in her lap as she watched the rain fall.

"Hey," Andy interrupted her reverie before taking a seat next to her on the small outdoor couch.

"Morning," replied Sharon as she adjusted her position on the love seat and snuggled closer to Andy with her mug in hand.

Andy placed a soft kiss against Sharon's temple before he asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I've only been up for about half an hour or so," answered Sharon.

"Thanks for starting the coffee," said Andy.

"I know how you can be if you don't have your coffee in the morning," Sharon murmured against Andy's neck before she placed a chaste yet teasing kiss there.

"Grumbly," Andy supplied as he felt Sharon's lips curve into a smile against his shoulder.

"Your words not mine," Sharon told Andy as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," replied Andy as he looked down at Sharon and smiled at her jab.

A moment of silence lingered between them before Andy asked, "How long's it been raining?"

"Mmm. It was raining when I got up. So, at least that long. It was nice when I came out here with my tea, so I thought I'd sit out here for a while and enjoy it," explained Sharon.

"It smells good. Maybe it'll clear out some of the world famous LA smog by the time we have to go into work on Monday morning," commented Andy.

"Don't mention tomorrow yet. I'm trying not to think about it," said Sharon.

"Alright. Did you eat yet? Given the time of day, I could whip us up a little brunch," suggested Andy.

"Mmm. That's sounds wonderful. What are you in the mood for? I'll help you," Sharon told him.

"Hmm…how about you make us some Belgian waffles and some berries and I'll make that yummy frittata you love so much," suggested Andy.

"You're way too good to me," Sharon told Andy before she sat up and kissed him.

Andy leaned into the kiss for a few moments before breaking the kiss and replying, "Not as good as you are to me."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy's self deprecation before taking his hand and tugging him as she stood up. As Andy moved to stand up as well, he quickly followed Sharon into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Andy got the eggs and veggies in the pan and added the appropriate amount of seasoning to it, he stuck it in the oven and set the timer for about 35 minutes and made his way over to where Sharon was making the waffles.

As Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist, he placed a kiss against the exposed part of her shoulder before he asked, "Do you want me to cut up some berries to go with those?"

"Yeah. And grab that can of whipped cream out of the fridge too, please. We deserve to treat ourselves today," said Sharon.

"Somebody's feeling indulgent today," commented Andy as he let go of Sharon and headed towards the fridge to grab the berries.

"We deserve it after the week we've had," Sharon pointed out.

"True," replied Andy as he opened the fridge and set a few containers of berries on the counter behind him along with the canister of whipped cream Sharon had requested.

Andy grabbed a cutting board out of one of the lower cabinets and grabbed a knife from the knife block on the counter before he went about cutting up some strawberries and then mixing in some blueberries and raspberries into a bowl with them.

After Andy set the cutting board and knife in the sink, he headed towards the small breakfast table in their kitchen with the berries and whipped cream in hand just as Sharon did the same with a plate of Belgian waffles and a container of maple syrup.

Andy set the bowl and canister down on the table before wrapping his arm around Sharon's waist and placing a kiss against her temple before whispering, "Smells good."

"Me or the waffles?" Sharon asked teasingly.

"Both. Now, sit. I'll get the glasses and the orange juice," said Andy.

"Fine," replied Sharon as she sat down at the table and smiled at Andy's back, knowing a similar smile was on his own face at her teasing reply as he headed towards the fridge.

Andy made a quick stop for a couple glasses before carrying both the cups and the bottle of orange juice back to the table so they could start enjoying their brunch.

* * *

After finishing the first part of their brunch, Andy offered to clean up and put their dishes in the dishwasher. Just as he finished loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, the timer on the oven went off, signaling that the frittata was done. Andy shut the door to the dishwasher and grabbed a couple oven mitts before opening up the oven and taking the cast iron pan and depositing it on top of the stove.

"Do you wanna eat some of this now, or should I cover it up for later?" Andy asked Sharon.

"Umm…let's save it for later. Maybe breakfast for dinner?" suggested Sharon.

"Alright," replied Andy as he went about covering the pan with foil.

As Andy strolled back over to the table and took his seat next to Sharon, he asked, "Now what?"

Sharon foot snaked around the back of Andy's leg as she rubbed her toes up and down his calf teasingly as she smiled at him.

Andy shook his head and smiled back at Sharon before he told her, "Come here,"

Sharon stood up and moved towards Andy. Just as Andy was about to part his legs so Sharon could come closer, Sharon surprised him by climbing onto his lap.

As they sat there with their foreheads touching, Andy commented, "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"I've missed you this week," said Sharon as she rubbed the side of her nose against Andy's.

"I'm right here," replied Andy teasingly.

"Yeah, but we've been alternating between working the case, sleeping, and generous amounts of caffeine all week. It's nice to finally have some time just for us," Sharon pointed out before she kissed Andy.

"That it is," replied Andy as he momentarily broke their kiss before his lips reconnected with Sharon's in a passionate kiss as his hands rested against her hips.

The sat there for a few minutes lazily making out before Sharon leaned down next to Andy's ear and whispered, "Unless all you want is a lap dance or a blowjob, there's not much more we can do from this position."

"As intriguing as both of those sound, I've got a much better idea," replied Andy before quickly moving his hands under Sharon's butt and lifting her up with him as he stood up.

"Andy! Put me down! You're gonna throw out your back," Sharon told him.

"I'm fine, Sharon. Plus, I've got you right where I want you," joked Andy as he began maneuvering them towards the bedroom.

Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled at Andy's comment before she replied, "That you do."

"You did say when we got home early this morning that you wanted to spend all day in bed," Andy reminded Sharon as he deposited her onto their bed a moment later.

Sharon laughed at the way Andy's mind worked before she teasingly told him, "If you don't get in this bed with me right now, I just might have to get back up."

Before Sharon knew what was happening, Andy climbed on top of her and settled his forearms on either side of her before he asked, "Better?"

"Much better," replied Sharon as she laughed at the sound of her and Andy's familiar banter for a moment before she leaned up and kissed him.

With that, both Sharon & Andy were content to savor the rest of their rainy day off in bed, each other's arms, and reconnecting in a way they'd both desperately missed during their busy week. 

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this latest Shandy adventure! Your continued feedback and support of my stories warm my heart and are greatly appreciated!


End file.
